explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Favorite Son
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-162 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Lisa Klink |director=Marvin V. Rush |imdbref tt0708896 |guests=Christopher Carroll as Alben, Cari Shayne as Eliann, Deborah May as Lyris, Patrick Fabian as Taymon, Kelli Kirkland as Rinna, Kristanna Loken as Malia, Irene Tsu as Mary Kim and Kenny Yee as Young Harry Kim |previous_production=Darkling |next_production=Before and After |episode=VGR S03E20 |airdate=19 March 1997 |previous_release=Rise |next_release=(VGR) Before and After (Overall) A Simple Investigation |story_date(s)=50732.4 (2373) |previous_story= Rise Ties of Blood and Water |next_story= A Simple Investigation Ferengi Love Songs }} Summary When Voyager encounters a seemingly friendly alien ship its crew has never seen before, the Nasari, Ensign Kim instinctively fires Voyager's weapons upon it without orders. Harry claims that a tetryon surge being emitted by the ship was the aliens preparing to attack them. Voyager sustains heavy damage while battling the enemy but manages to make them withdraw. Kim is relieved of duty, pending investigation of his overtly hostile actions. Janeway later confirms that Harry's "instincts" were correct, that the ship was indeed preparing to attack. Harry recounts other episodes of déjà vu since entering that region of space. Later that night he has a strange dream, and when he awakens, he discovers a strange reddish rash on his head. The Doctor cannot find an initial cause. When the Nasari return with more ships, Harry's instincts tell him to flee to a nearby planet where they are defended and then hailed by the Taresians. Once on the planet, the Taresians attempt to explain Harry's strange behavior. According to them, Harry is Taresian and was sent to Earth as an embryo where he was implanted into his "human mother." He took on the genetic traits of his human parents, but was programmed with both genetic knowledge and an urge to one day return to Taresia. When he entered the Taresian region of space, his dormant Taresian genes began to reactivate, explaining his current behavior. Harry befriends another male Taresian and learns that the planet's population is 90% female, and that males are very rare and thus very valuable and prized. While Harry remains on the planet in an attempt to better understand his recent changes, Voyager leaves to attempt to make contact with the Nasari and negotiate safe passage from the system. Harry learns that because males are so rare on Taresia, he is valuable breeding stock. He attends the marriage ceremony of his new male friend who is bonded with three Taresian females. On Voyager, the doctor discovers something strange about Harry's DNA: it was implanted, possibly by a virus, and it is not natural to his body. Janeway also realizes that a defensive grid has been raised around Taresia preventing them from communicating with Harry or transporting to the surface. After spending the night on the planet, Harry suffers more strange dreams which cause doubts to begin creeping into his mind. Two very "interested" females attempt to calm him, but he resists their attempts. Now outright suspicious, Harry goes to see his male friend. When he enters his quarters he discovers the desiccated remains of his friend. He is confronted by several females where they reveal the truth to him. He was not born on Taresia. Because natural born males are so rare, the Taresians devised an "artificial" way to procreate their species. They implant Taresian genes into male members of other species which rewrites their DNA and makes it compatible with Taresian females. Even more horrifying is that the "reproductive process" means draining the males of their DNA where it is then implanted into females, causing the death of the males. As a result, new males are constantly "created" and harvested. Harry attempts to flee and is pursued by many females and their leader. Just when they are about to capture him, Voyager penetrates the grid and beams Harry on board. They flee the system with a Taresian ship in pursuit. The Nasari appear but after initially focusing their fire on Voyager, they then attack the Taresians, allowing Voyager to escape. The Doctor is later able to extract the foreign DNA and successfully returns Harry to his human form. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Continuity # The defense grid surrounding the planet Teresia was originally described as a polaron grid, but later Commander Chakotay referred to it as a Tachyon grid when telling Captain Janeway that they were beginning to poke holes in it. It could be a two stage grid, using polarons first, and then tachyons. Nit Central # Trike on Thursday, June 20, 2002 - 11:50 pm: When Harry was rerouting control of weapons from Tuvok's console to his, why didn't Tuvok just pull out his phaser and stun Harry. It would have prevented the whole incident, and the action would have been justified. Seniram 18:03, January 31, 2018 (UTC) He may have regarded that as a dangerous and illogical act. inblackestnight on Tuesday, July 10, 2007 - 8:26 pm: Tuvok being chief of security, and second officer, I find it highly unlikely Harry could reroute tactical and fire weapons beyond Tuvok's ability. ' # ''inblackestnight on Tuesday, July 10, 2007 - 8:26 pm: Mere seconds after besting the other ship all the lights come back on without anybody saying to stand down from red alert. '''This could be an experimental automatic setting. # When three ships return Tuvok says they have phasers but torpedo launchers are offline. How is it that all their phasers are fine but a simple launcher, which shouldn't need much power, not be? '''Cybermortis on Saturday, May 31, 2008 - 5:00 am: I often wondered the same thing, which is to say why torpedos seem to require power when they are physical objects. However it dawned on me that the explosive part of Photon Torpedo's is anti-matter. Unless Torpedo's are stored with active warheads (which is just begging for trouble) the warheads would have to be loaded with anti-matter prior to firing, and it would require power to move the AM into the warheads and store it with a confinement field. (This is, in fact, what the Technical Manual says happens with Torpedo's. Although this is no longer cannon - even if it was written and used as a writers guide for TNG - it does fit with everything seem on screen over the years. (And surprisingly for Star Trek I can't recall any occasion where this is contradicted). This helps explain why; The yield of a torpedo can be altered (Example, Redemption Part 2 TNG). You can modify torpedo's on the ship before they are loaded without risking blowing the ship up. (Examples, ST VI and Masks (TNG)) Launchers being offline while phasers are not could be down to a lot of different things. From phyical damage to the launchers, say guide rails being knocked out of line or a torpedo sliding off the rails and jambing, to the anti-matter loading system being unable to safely move the AM around because it has no power for the containment fields. It could be assumed that torpedo launchers are in many ways more complex than phasers with more parts that can fail, and maybe more importantly more parts that can fail but can't be bypassed. This being the case it wouldn't be that surprising that the launchers are more likely to be taken offline than phasers - and it also explains why ships like the Enterprise A have crew in the torpedo loading areas, they are there to keep the loading system clear. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager